


Patience

by lorir_writes



Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [10]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Feelings bloom and ugly truths are revealed as Daphne waits for news about Hamid.
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245821
Kudos: 2





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece contains psychological issues (mentions of slut-shaming and bullying) which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.

_**Edgewater, December 2018** _

Staring blankly at a wall, tears rolled down Daphne’s atypical pale complexion as she heard every word Yusuf said over the phone. Although, she wasn’t actually listening. Her heartbeat was so strong she could hear it drumming in her ears, making everything more confusing.

_“Daphne?!”_

_“Daphne!!!”_

Words slowly became incoherent, objects and people could barely be recognized in the middle of the blur, her limbs went weak. 

_“Bring her water! Fast!”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

Arms wrapped around her waist before everything faded to black.

_“It’s okay. Her blood pressure dropped, but she’s breathing. Let’s give her a minute to recover.”_

As her eyes fluttered open, three familiar faces came to view.

“Hey, sis,” Harry smiled with a stethoscope plugged in his eyes and its end pressed against her chest whilst he checked her pulse. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak, a little parched…”

“Let me help you sit.” Pulling the stethoscope away, he placed his sister’s arm over his shoulder and sat her up.

“Here you go, dear,” Vincent offered her a glass of water.

“Thank you, dad.” As she took a small sip, memories of Yusuf’s voice came back. _Fog. Crash. Tree. Hamid._ Her eyes went round as she scanned the room, searching for her phone. “Where’s my mobile?”

“It’s here, but you have to take a moment to regain your strength,” Edmund warned.

“No! Give it back to me!”

“Daph, come on…” Edmund pleaded.

“You guys can’t keep hiding things from me! Give me back my phone! I need to know where Hamid is, how he is!” Daphne yelled.

Vincent placed his hand atop hers. “Sweetheart, he’s at a hospital in Istanbul. Mr. Konevi told us he’ll call us as soon as they have more information.”

“More information?”

The three of them looked among one another and nodded for Harry to speak.

“I talked to Doctor Konevi, your boyfriend’s friend who did the first aid procedures. In the crash, Hamid’s motorcycle landed on his leg, so he has a fracture in his left ankle. He also had a concussion when he fell, which made him unconscious for a couple of minutes.”

“Oh my god…” Daphne covered her mouth.

“He’s okay all things considered. Ali Konevi is an excellent doctor. He did everything he could before Hamid was taken to the hospital to be examined. He’s being prepared for surgery right now and it will take approximately two hours.”

Daphne hid her face on her hands and wailed. 

Vincent pulled his daughter into an embrace, caressing her hair as she pressed her face on her father’s chest. “My dear, he’s going to be all right.”

“When the ambulance arrived, he was conscious and asked Yusuf to call you because he knew you were worried about him, but he wanted you to know he’s in good hands, which is true. His surgeon was a guest lecture professor at Sorbonne and he’s one of the best orthopedic surgeons in Europe. Dr. Konevi is also assisting the surgery,” Harry gave his sister an encouraging smile.

“We need to trust the doctors will do a good job, Daphne,” Edmund said.

“And right now, there is nothing you can do but wait, dear. You need to rest. We all do. It’s been a long day,” Vincent said.

“Dad is right. We should all go to bed. But I can stay with you if you need help to go to your bedroom,” Edmund turned to Daphne and gave her phone back to her.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait until I feel better,” she replied with a weak smile.

“Don’t stay up too late, Daphne,” Vincent advised.

“Call me if you feel anything,” Harry affirmed.

The young lady nodded, said goodnight to each one of her family members and watched them leave the Earl’s study. When the door closed for the last time, she huddled on the couch, brows knitted together as tears streamed down her face once more. The tightening inside her chest hurt more than any physical pain she ever felt and unfortunately that feeling was quite familiar to her.

Closing her eyes, Daphne shifted on her seat and took slow deep breaths. _He’s going to be okay. Just breathe._ As she calmed herself down, she looked out the window and watched the rain fall whilst she recalled the last time she was happy.

**_A week earlier_ **

Heat spread from her waist down while she rocked her hips back and forth. One of his hands gripped her waist, encouraging her to keep going and the other one travelled up her back, resting on her neck. Guiding her lips back to his, Hamid nibbled her bottom lip. As she moaned, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When his fingertips brushed against the nape of her neck, a shiver ran down her spine, making her squirm in his arms. Hamid pulled away with a wolfish grin. “Is it a sensitive spot?”

“Yeah. Proceed with caution there if you don’t want me to go X rated on you now.”

He smirked. “I knew that. I just wanted to be sure if the first time I did that, you shivered because of me or if it was the weather that night.”

Daphne shoved him playfully and sat beside him on the couch.

“Hey, you’re my girlfriend now. I have to learn every detail about you.”

“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I know what makes you laugh, your favourite books, your hobbies and what inspires you to paint, draw, take photographs… But I need to know pet peeves, music taste, favourite dishes, and these intimate details. If you’re ticklish and where, the spots I can’t touch, what turns you on.”

Daphne’s cheek flushed crimson.

Hamid chuckled. “Interesting. A minute ago, you were ready to get into my trousers and now you’re blushing.”

“Stop it,” she whined.

“Nah…” he grinned.

“Hamid!” The lady frowned.

“Okay.” He sat up and took her hand in his. “Tell me why you’re blushing and I’ll stop. I’ll have to add it to the list of things that make you embarrassed for future references though.” He winked.

She pursed her lips, but couldn’t contain a smile. “I didn’t think this would be something you’d want to know since our clothes will remain on tonight.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m not curious.”

“But this is not what I thought you wanted to know about me right now. I figured we could come up with pet names, plan future dates, the first people we’re going to tell about us.”

“Hmm…” The diplomat scratched his stubble idly before speaking. “Bart and Yusuf are clearly the first ones to know. They certainly heard us fighting and making up earlier.”

“Do you think so?”

“Oh, I know so. Yusuf said and I quote ‘your unlabeled relationship with Daphne is almost as entertaining as a TV drama with the perks of watching it live and having a small fanbase to discuss it.’”

“Oh my god…” She blurted. “I know Bart and Briar created a ship name for us, but I thought it was a joke.”

“Well, joke’s on them. Damid is official now.”

The two of them laughed.

“Who else are you going to tell?”

“I don’t know. Sevim and my father most likely will notice my goofy grin before I say anything. My friends from uni are certainly going to ask since I talk about you a lot.”

“You do?” Daphne’s eyes lit up.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” he said giving her a knowing look. When she broke eye contact for a moment, his lips curled up, but Hamid decided to change the subject. “Who are you going to tell?”

“My friends, my brothers, dad…”

“Aren’t you going to tell your grandmother?” He teased.

“It depends. Are you going to tell your mother?” She stared at him deadpan.

“Eventually?” He grimaced.

“Exactly.”

Hamid covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head while Daphne laughed.

“Should we change the subject again?”

“No. You didn’t answer the entire question.”

“Oh, okay. We’ve talked about our next date, but I don’t want to plan too much. I understand you’re a pragmatic person who likes to plan things ahead, but I also like the idea of impromptu dates, trying new things. I promise you none of us will skip classes.”

“I can live with that. What about pet names?”

“You will always be my little angel.” 

"You’re still my favourite god among all the residents of Mount Olympus, but I don’t know if I should boost your ego so often calling you Hermes.”

He laughed. “Alright. But can we not choose _baby_?”

“I’ll be glad not to. _Darling_ is also off the table.”

“I’m not even going to question that. _Darling_ and _baby_ are vetoed.”

“Thank you. Now onto the ones we wish to use.”

A long and comforting silence settled between them. They gazed at each other, sharing coy smiles as they scrutinized every detail of one another’s features. After a while, Hamid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned. “I’m calling you aşkım.”

Daphne furrowed her brows. “Which means…?”

“I don’t think you’re ready to know what it means.”

“Then why using it?”

“Let’s just say it’s going to be my way to tell you exactly how I feel without scaring you off with its meaning.” He smirked.

“You’re using a pet name in your native language to hide your feelings for me?” She shook her head, clicking her tongue in mocking disapproval.

“I may look like a coward now, but it’s my best approach given our situation. You got out of a pretty serious relationship earlier this year and I don’t want to rush you into anything. But I also can’t hide what I feel for you. So using a pet name in a language you only know a few sentences will give you time to absorb it. You don’t have to say it back.”

Daphne stared at him, hanging onto every word he said, trying to memorize it. He was right. She wasn’t ready for that, but he was willing to wait for her. And it was all she needed to hear. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“What for?”

“Your patience,” she said, resting her chin on his left shoulder.

“No problem. You’re worth the wait.”

Time elapsed in an odd speed that night. With a blanket wrapped around her small frame, Daphne watched the sunrise on the horizon whilst she waited for any new information about Hamid. She couldn’t sleep, didn’t feel like doing anything to distract herself, so she simply remained on the couch of her father’s study. Waiting around wasn’t easy, but it was all she could do.

“Daphne, why aren’t you in your room?” Vincent asked as he closed the door behind him.

“I didn’t want to fall asleep and miss Yusuf’s call.”

The earl heaved a sigh and sat next to his daughter. “Sweetheart, you have to rest. I’m sure Hamid wouldn’t wish you to worry this much.”

“If he didn’t want me to worry, he could’ve listened to me when I asked him not to drive yesterday.” Daphne scowled. Yet, her features quickly changed to worry again. “I hate this.”

“The waiting?”

“Yes. And the not knowing, not being closer to him.” She frowned. “I need to see him.”

“We can talk about that once we receive any news about his health condition.”

“Really?” Daphne looked up at her father, her eyes sparkling with hope.

“Of course.” Vincent pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. “But let’s wait until we know more.”

The young lady nodded. Just then Hamid’s contact photo popped on the screen of her phone. Her heart raced again. After a few deep breaths, she answered. “Hello?”

“Hi. You’re Daphne, right?” A lively female voice asked.

“Yes.”

“Hey, I’m Hamid’s sister, Sevim. I’m calling you to let you know he just got out of surgery and the doctors said the procedure was successful. He’s going to stay in observation for a few more days because of the concussion and the surgery. But the doctors said that after three months, he’ll be as good as new.”

“Oh, thank god!” The lady let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and beamed as her father smiled. “How is he?”

“He’s okay. He was awake during the entire procedure and the doctors and nurses adored him because he spent half of the time making jokes.”

A tear rolled down Daphne’s cheek as she chuckled. “Sounds like him.”

“I know, right?” The girl giggled. “He’s resting now. He already said he will want his mobile back to call you as soon as he wakes up.”

“Thank you so much for calling, Sevim. I really needed to know any news about him.”

“No problem. I didn’t call sooner because Hamid just returned to his room. He was submitted to a set of laboratory tests before the surgery and had a nurse to tend his wounds right after.”

“I understand. And if you didn’t call me, I’d be leaving an absurd amount of voice messages to Yusuf right now.”

“Hehe… You don’t need to worry about that anymore. He’s going to be okay. We just need to convince him to rest while he’s here in Istanbul so his ankle will heal faster.”

“I’ll talk to him about that.”

“That will be so helpful. Thanks! Anyway, I’ll go home to sleep, but I’ll return later so you can talk to him. It was nice talking to you. ”

“I could say the same about you. Thank you again for calling me.”

“No worries. Bye!”

“Bye!” Daphne hung up the phone with a weak smile. “He’s okay, Dad.”

“That’s excellent news, yet you still look sad. Is everything all right?”

She frowned. “I don’t know… I mean, the surgery went well and everything points to full recovery, but Hamid is so impulsive and independent. I don’t know how he’s going to deal with the post-operation time.”

“Well, his family and friends will help him,” Vincent paused to reach for his daughter’s face. “I’m sure his girlfriend will be his biggest supporter during his treatment.”

“I’ll try…” the Viscountess shrugged.

“Do you still want to travel to Istanbul?”

“Yes.”

“Go get some rest and ask Carmindy to pack to help you pack. I’ll get the jet ready for you.”

With glossy eyes, Daphne quickly wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. “Thank you.”

Vincent responded to the hug, caressing her hair. “Of course, dear.”

After a much needed time resting, Daphne began to gather a few personal items and sat on her bed while she opened a small travel bag when the Dowager Countess walked into her room. 

“Will you explain to me what is this?” Dominique produced an official letter with Queen Elizabeth’s wax seal from her coat pocket.

“Something I should have done months ago,” the young lady replied, folding a scarf and placing it into her travel bag.

“I cannot believe you!” Dominique glared at her granddaughter. “Do you have any idea of how hard I worked for you to be accepted as a proper lady? You are the rightful heir to Edgewater! You can’t step down.”

“Grandmother, the Queen accepted my request. I have no interest in attending any social events if it isn’t to support Eddie, Harry, or dad,” the Viscountess answered.

“You shouldn’t have done this! We could’ve solved it by asking an audience with Queen Elizabeth.” The elder lady paced around the room in exasperation. “I thought you were different, strong… But you threw away all the hard work we did through all these years because of your childish infatuation with Sinclaire.”

“I beg your pardon?” Daphne narrowed her eyes.

“This is precisely what you’re doing. First, you humiliated yourself to a man doing… that…” Dominique wrinkled her nose in mocking disgust. “And then you not only took the blame for both of you but also ran away and now you gave up!”

Daphne shoved a piece of clothing inside her bag and stood up in front of the Dowager Countess, squaring her shoulders as rage coursed through her veins. “Give up? That’s what you think I’m doing?”

“Watch your tone with me, young lady! I am your grandmother!”

“I am your goddamn granddaughter and look at what you just said to me!” She yelled, eyes glistening with tears.

Dominique raised her left hand towards Daphne’s face, but Annabelle and Briar rushed into the room, separating the two of them by holding them back.

“Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wished to have my intimacy exposed and be shamed by everyone, including my own grandmother?!” Her lips trembled, but she wouldn’t allow herself to stop from saying what she needed to say. “I did what I had to do so I wouldn’t drag the Sinclaires into the mud with me. I asked father to choose somebody else as the heir because I know those chauvinist pigs at the Parliament would always belittle me. I still have to pretend I don’t know who coerced my former maid to record me and leak that footage because our family would be destroyed. I faced all of this on my own and you don’t get to call me weak!”

“What is going on here?!” Harry inquired as his eyes went round as he sensed the tension between his grandmother and sister.

“A little help here. I’m not as strong as Ann,” Briar pleaded, trying to hold back her best friend.

“You running away to see this man you’re fancying now isn’t a sign of weakness? You should be travelling with me to London to fix this situation you just created,” Dominique sneered.

“There is nothing to fix!” She spat. “I’m leaving because my boyfriend needs me and if you had a single maternal bone in your body, you would understand!”

“You little—”

“Enough!” Vincent yelled. “Mother, get out of the room.”

Dominique scowled. “I hope you’re happy with your decisions, Daphne. Because the woman you’re becoming will be the only legacy you’ve got left.” As Annabelle released her, the Dowager Countess smoothened the skirt of her dress and left.

Daphne closed her eyes and broke down in tears, burying her face on Briar’s shoulder.

“Harry, will you check on your grandmother?” Vincent asked.

“Sure.” Harry nodded, kissing the top of Daphne’s head before leaving while Annabelle and Briar helped her sit down.

“I can’t believe this is what she thinks of me.” Daphne brushed her tears off her face.

“You’re not weak. We all know that.” Briar caressed her friend’s hair.

“Your grandmother is just mad at you. It doesn’t justify anything she said, but she loves you and eventually she will come around,” Annabelle added.

“I wasn’t pleased to see you two fighting over this, but I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. The jet will be ready to leave tomorrow at seven. Use these next couple of days away from home to think about it,” Vincent said.

Daphne nodded. 

“And return Hamid’s calls.”

“What?” Her brows furrowed.

“Oh goodness! It’s true. This is why I came here in first place. He called you five times and you didn’t pick up.” Briar fished Daphne’s phone out of her purse.

“I explained you were tired and forgot your mobile in my study when you came back to your chambers, but he’s growing impatient.” the Earl’s lips quirked up.

A wave of mixed feelings washed over her when she received her phone and it started to buzz again, heart racing once again as she answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hello, aşkım.”


End file.
